


[Karkat x reader] Don't leave me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat did and some some stupid thing, but can you forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Karkat x reader] Don't leave me

Darkness covered the streets as you trudged along the side walk. Work hadn't let you out until near midnight, something that almost never happened. 

You only hopped that karkat, your roommate for the last 2 years, hadn't managed to starve to death or worse. The worse that could happen was him attempting to cook and burn the house down or tried eating that poison he calls food he made.

You fumbled in your pockets looking for the keys. Just faintly you heard the t.v. on, signaling that he was up, and probably waiting for you. As you walked in there was instantly something wrong. There wasn't a single sign of smoke and the kitchen was just the way you left it. 

Holy crap he starved!

Rushing into the living room you flopped your bags by the doorway and as you reached the living room your heart sank. There was Karkat, sitting in what you could tell was tear stained blanket watching 50 first dates, a movie he would watch whenever something was bothering him or he was upset.

"Oh Kar! are you ok?"

Within an instant you sat down on the plush couch by the troll. now you could that this particular time he had reached rock bottom. You hated seeing him upset, even though he can be rude, selfish and an overall jerk you knew the real him. All of that was just a facade. Really, he was a sweet lovable teddy bear that had been broken. All it needed as a little TLC, tender love and care, and possibly a therapist. 

Karkat sat completely silent, staring straight at the screen. It seemed as though he created his own red tear stained blanket den. 

There was a long pause from you as you carefully thought of something to say. With any normal person or troll you didn't have to worry about what you say like you do with Karkat. The one moment you said something wrong there was a strong possibility for him to kick you out for the night.

This, sadly, had happened before. Not long ago the troll had kicked you out after saying that Sollux was better with computers. To be honest, he was the one who wanted a honest answer.

"D-do you want to talk about it?"

"Shut up (name)! I don't need you!"

Your lips curved into a frown. Then again you expected this. Letting out a sigh you got up from the couch and stood infront of the T.v. . 

"Karkat Vantas, I demand you to tell me whats wrong! I can't do a damn thing if I don't know what the problem is!"

The candy corn horned troll glared at you, a look of pure hatred. It was kind of intimidating, but you knew you had to stand your guard. It was like dealing with a tiger. They could smell fear. Any sign of weakness and they would pounce.

"God damn it! Get your snarky ass out of they way! You and your small human mush sacks that you call brains couldn't even wrap around the pain i'm in. Now move your skinny ass out of the way before you end up spending you night on the gog damn streets!" 

Your eyes dulled over. In one swift movement you grabbed our bags and slammed the front door. Today was a long day and Karkat's words stung you to the bone. The nights bitter cold air wrapped around you causing a small shiver to go up your spine. The only option was to get hotel thanks to none of your friends up at this hour.

\---

The next hour was one of the worst. It seemed as though all the hotels were booked. One of the crappiest hotels was your saving grace. It was the very last one you'd pick but anythings better then sleeping like hobo.

Everywhere you turned the room seemed to get worse. wallpaper was peeling, floorboards creaked and the bed was noting more than a cott. 

Sighing you carefully laid on the bed, hoping it wouldn't break beneath you. One of the extra pillows was pulled to your chest and you cuddled the bag of stuffing. It felt so lonely without Karkat....You could faintly hear his constant bickering about you leaving a light on or forgetting to close a door.

 

Karkats POV~

Damn, I snapped again...and I drove (name) out....There was no way I could have yelled any louder at her and how many times have I kicked her out? The words I had yelled out resounded in my head. How much more of a jerk can I be?

I am capable of anything, I could have cut her into a million pieces especially in my current state...Never in a million years did I ever want her to leave. No matter ow many times I tell her that I didn't need her had always lead up to a even more lonely night like this.

Just how did I become just this obnoxious? Something about (Name) makes me feel just. Argh. It was confusing just to think about it. I was never this bad, granted I was always pretty bad about my temper, but this? 

 

Love is all one big competition, who ever is the winner is always the one who falls the hardest and I didn't want to fall. falling in love scared me, the endless twist and turns it took to understand someone was so intimidating. None of it was worth it, or maybe it was and I was just to blind to see it.

All the words that come out of my dumb ass mouth about her were all lies. I said it though, so I made them all true. It's all my fault. Everyone I touch and everything I do I end up screwing up. Maybe she was better off without me.

 

Before I met her I was a complete wreck. I had to go out and eat thanks to my great knowledge of cooking and anytime I was down she was quick to realize it. Every part of me, even the ugly parts she made just a bit less unbearable.

all these times I repaid her with my harsh words and I constantly pushed her away. In some ways I guess it was to protect myself. To protect myself from the fall that love takes and to protect (Name)...so I couldn't bring her down with me.

Not once, never, had I told her anything helpful like, 'good job!', 'thanks', 'your not to bad'. She always got the short end of the stick. I wanted to scream everything I loved about her. The way she walked...talked...the way she put up with me...just everything as perfect with her. Even the times she had snapped at me was because I started it.

(Name) always told me the life is a dream, and if that were true than mine started out as a nightmare. Truly it was, until she pulled me out of the rut and made me a bit useful. 

 

Genius only comes along In storms of fabled foreign tongues, she was the rare one to come out with a bit of sense.

Every fight I had managed to get in, no matter how wrong I was, she was there to back me up. 

When she first became my room mate, after work she would wander off somewhere to cool off instead of coming home. Now home is where she goes to melt her headaches. She was always so positive, making the best out of the worst.

Every rain day, in the morning, she would make me a cup of cocoa and we sit out on the porch until it stopped. After we would go out to the backyard and get our feet wet in the fallen rain. Never in a million years would I have done that, not without her.

I had to get her before I screwed things up any farther.

\---

"(name)!(Name)!"

I ran up and down the streets clinging onto the small shrivel of hope that she would answer me. My phone battery was now dead thanks to having to call everyone seeing if she stayed over for the night, No luck.

By now I would have called all the hotels. that wasn't happening with a now useless dead phone. My last hope was to ask anybody I saw and ask every hotel if they seen her. I had checked what seemed to be every hotel in the area....that only left one thing. She had slept somewhere outside.

Your POV~

There was a loud boom from the gray clouds above. Opening the window you could already smell that rain was underway. Rain was such a mysterious thing, it was almost as if the world was taking a shower of its own kind.

Before you knew it you had dozed off infront of the window. another loud boom came from above and this time there was a flash of light, causing you to jolt awake. 

Yawning you felt sleep pull at you, but there was to much on our mind to comply.

How about a walk? That always made things better. Granted it was raining with a bit of thunder and lightning, it couldn't hurt to go out for a bit.

Heading out you opened your arms wide for the rain. the cool droplets seemed to wash the pain of the day away. just over your shoulder you heard the hotel manager yell "your crazy!" but thats just what you loved. 

Your intended short walked left you with an hour or two of mindless wandering, a mindful of questions, and a drenched you. Things could be worse right? Karkat could have permanently kicked you out, then again that still was a possibility.

A long low sigh escaped you lips. Karkat was your closest friend and by far the most interesting. You never let him see yourany less happy or the you that was yelling back at him. He already had enough shit going on, so he didn't have to make him deal with you.

Without noticing you found that the park was right in front of you. The park seemed so quiet with no kids on it. It also felt lonely. Almost like you....

"Oh my fucking gog! (Name) there you are!"

You knew that voice instantly. 

Karkat.

Never did he come after you, but low and be hold, there he was. Right in front of you was the tired, battered, worn and dripping wet troll.

"Oh. My. God. Your dripping wet!"

Instantly you ran up to him, pulling him into a hug. For once he hugged you back.

"I could say the same to you....idiot."

"Well, im your idiot and your mine." 

The warmth faded as he pulled away. You looked at him confused.

"(name)...."

"Your the best person I have ever met. You are the one who has pushed me though the crap in my life so I could see just how great the wold is with you. If it weren't for you my mind would be in the gutter, long with the rest of me. You are amazing, pretty, sweet, kind, smart, perfect. I'm the luckiest person to have you. All the things I have ever said are shit and you don't deserve that. I love you. I love your flawa, your quirks. God damn, I love everything!"

Your eyes swelled up in tears as you heard karkats ever word.

"I love you too."


End file.
